


You know that I'm proud and I can't get the words out

by inexprymable



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hackle, I think it's mild but tagging for safety anyway, Meeting the Parents, TW: Homophobia, Worst Witch Winter Fluff Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: “I received a message from home.”What can go wrong when Ada meets Hecate's family?





	You know that I'm proud and I can't get the words out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thosetigerseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosetigerseyes/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, my dear friend!

Glancing at the clock, Ada realised Hecate had been running late to see her. It seemed like nothing out of ordinary, as in a school full of troublesome girls it wasn’t easy to be punctual. Even, or rather, especially Miss Hardbroom, who had a sixth sense for mischief. Expecting Hecate to arrive with a young girl waiting in the hall, Ada cleaned her desk off the crumbs and hid the empty plate from sight, to make her desk look more professional.

She wasn’t wrong to assume Hecate would arrive any moment, as she heard a knock and opened the door with a flick of her wrist, inviting the guest inside her office. It had nearly confirmed her suspicions, as Hecate had only ever used the door if she had brought someone for a disciplinary talk with the headmistress.

The door shut behind Hecate, who was stomping harder on the floor than she normally would. “I have collected permission slips from the year two girls.” She put a small pile of neatly arranged pieces of paper on top of Ada’s desk and straightened up.

Ada hovered her hand above the pile, examining their contents and clicked her fingers as she finished to put them inside one of her drawers. “The trip to the village isn’t until next week.” She had remarked and looked up. Only then did she see that Hecate was looking away from her.

The younger witch uncharacteristically sucked on her lower lip and focused her gaze on a spot behind Ada. “I’m not sure there would be anything to collect by the end of the week, not with someone making paper planes out of them.” She said without the usual hint of annoyance.

At that, Ada got up from her chair and circled her desk to come closer to Hecate. She looked up into Hecate's eyes, but the witch was avoiding her gaze. “Oh, Hecate.” Ada murmured before putting her hands on Hecate's arms. It made Hecate stiffen even more but Ada rubbed her thumbs against the thick fabric of Hecate's dress and hit with the familiarity of the gesture, Hecate's posture softened. “Can you tell me what's wrong?” Ada inquired. The other witch looked down on the floor and Ada could see moisture in her eyes.

Ada encouraged Hecate to take a sit, then she sat on the chair next to hers. Hecate missed the touch and reached out for Ada, who linked their hands. “It's not worth of your attention.” She said and even without turning to look at Ada she knew she was rolling her eyes. “I received a message from _home_.” The word felt strange in her mouth, as Cackle's felt more like home to her. Ada waited patiently, not wanting to push Hecate. “They want me to join them on Winter Solstice.”

“I wasn't aware you were in touch with them…” Ada wanted to bite her tongue but it was too late. Hecate didn't pull her hand away and Ada took it as a good sign. Offending Hecate was the last thing on her mind. “Are you going?”

Hecate merely tilted her head. “They are expecting me to, but I'm not sure if I can.” She said quietly. “I've not spoken to them for years and suddenly they want to make peace.” Frustration was evident in her voice. “I can't face them on my own.”

Ada pulled Hecate closer and the witch wrapped her arms around her, as she sought comfort. Ada held her, rubbing circles on Hecate's back to calm her down. “Then I'll come with you.” She announced suddenly.

Hecate was startled by this. She let go of Ada and look at the older witch in confusion. “What about your family? You always visit your mother this time of the year.” Hecate stated as a matter of fact.

The headmistress sighed. She wasn't too keen on having this conversation until the last days of term but she felt that she didn't have much choice. “Mother has decided to spend holidays with her sister. As for Agatha…” She turned to look at the painting across the room.

Hecate knew she didn't give Ada a definite no. If she was honest with herself, Ada's support would make the visit more bearable but she didn't want to put her through this. “I don't think it would be wise. They aren't the nicest people.”

Ada suspected that might have been the case. “If you believe it's better I don't go, then I won't, but please, remember I'm here for you.” Ada reached for Hecate's hand and kissed her knuckles.

Hecate was enveloped in a blanket of warmth and nodded, finally agreeing to Ada's offer.

* * *

 

They arrived on time, but Hecate was reluctant about entering the house. The last time she had left it, her parents forbade her from returning. Ada put a reassuring hand on the small of her back and got her attention. “You don't have to do this.”

“It's time I did.” Hecate took a deep breath and reached for Ada's hand. They shared a long look of concern. “Don't leave me, please.” Ada had only managed to squeeze her hand as an affirmation, when the heavy door opened.

_"Come in!”_

They could hear from the inside and slowly stepped through the threshold. The door shut as soon as they were inside. They trod through the long dark hallway, with paintings of Hardbrooms hung chronologically across the walls. When they reached the last of the paintings, Mr and Mrs Hardbroom’s, they noticed it was followed by one of Hecate's sister. Hecate suspected her parents would have hers removed, but only when she saw it with her eyes, she was truly hurt.

They entered a well lit room and as soon as they made their presence known, a twelve pairs of eyes were looking at them. Hecate's mother was carrying a plate full of appetizers and dropped it, when she noticed her daughter had arrived. Hecate was quick enough to make it fall softly on the ground with her eyes.

“I thought it was my brother…” Mr Hardbroom said, barely paying attention to the newcomers. Mrs Hardbroom paled. She tried to carry the plate to the table and put it down safely.

A woman about Hecate's age approached Hecate and Ada. “Hestia,” said Hecate and leaned into the hug the woman pulled her into. “It's been so long.” She whispered and looked at the woman as she leaned back. “You've not changed one bit.”

Hestia winked at Hecate. “Please, join us at the table.” She said before taking the chair next to her mother. Hecate walked after Hestia and Ada followed in her footsteps. Both witches took the chairs next to Hestia. Everyone’s eyes were on them and only Ada’s hand squeezing Hecate’s under the table helped the younger witch calm down.

Mrs Hardbroom recovered from her earlier incident appeared at her daughter’s side. “Hecate, I didn’t think you’d come.” Hecate dropped Ada’s hand in an instant and sat up straight, clearly uncomfortable around the woman. She turned slightly to glance at her mother.

Ada noticed Hecate’s throat bobbing as she gulped nervously. She wished she could do something, but she didn’t want to make it any more difficult for Hecate than it had to be. She looked around the table and she felt like an intruder, with everyone glaring sharply at her.

Hecate cleared her throat. “It would be rude to reject an invitation.” She said in her teaching voice. Ada knew Hecate had only used it outsider her classroom, when she was defending herself.

The woman sighed and moved back to her seat. Mr Hardbroom was watching her daughter silently, until he put his glass down a little too hard, making a loud clinking noise. “I thought you’d have matured enough to come to your senses.” Hecate squeezed her hands under the table, making her nails dig into her palms.

Hestia put down her wine glass with as much force as Mr Hardbroom did. “Stop it, father. I didn’t ask Hecate to join us for you so speak such nonsense.” Ada had never met Hecate’s sister, but Hecate spoke of her fondly. As the younger Hardbroom sister spoke, she could see the resemblance to the older one.

Mr Hardbroom rolled his eyes and folded his arms. “Right. Who is, eh, your _friend_?” Hecate thought it was as close as she’d ever get, as her father would never say her name and the world girlfriend in the same sentence.

Hecate’s younger sister looked at Hecate with curiosity, while the others seemed hostile. Hecate turned to face Ada, to look into her eyes, before she gave her answer. “This is Ada Cackle, my _girlfriend_.” she stated without missing a beat. The Hardbrooms stared at her in shock.

Hestia picked up on what Hecate said and smiled brightly. “Oh, you are Miss Cackle! Hecate, you didn’t mention you were dating the headmistress!” Her excitement made Ada feel a bit more calm about her presence but Hecate thought her sister was only adding fuel to the fire. Her family, however, stopped worrying that much about having a relative leading a non-conventional life, and focused on an entirely different matter.

Mrs Hardbroom lit up in an instance. She rang the bell that was placed on the table and the table filled up with more carefully prepared dishes. Hecate was worried her mother had hired servants once more, after she’d left the house. Thankfully, it was only a combination of a transference and levitation spell, as much as she could tell. Everyone had been served a generous portion of dinner and Mrs Hardbroom focused on her daughter and her companion. “I didn’t even ask if you two ate meat…”

Hecate and Ada exchanged nervous glances, when the younger Hardbroom sister burst out with laughter, making Ada smirk a little. Had it not been for the gravely ambiance, Ada would have laughed along with Hestia, but she didn’t need to attract any more attention. Hecate gave her mother a side glance and scoffed. Before she could say anything that would potentially anger the family, Ada came to her rescue and answered almost carelessly. “Oh, we do, Mrs Hardbroom. We are rather old fashioned, when it comes to celebratory feasts.”

Mrs Hardbroom pressed her lips into a thin line and the spirits had lifted at the table. Hecate remained cautious, she didn’t engage into conversations more than she needed to, and Ada answered the question she was asked, as politely as she could manage.

Several courses later, almost everyone had forgotten about the initial faux pas. The idyll did not last long, however, as Mr Hardbroom decided to speak to his least expected guests for the second time that evening. “I hear Cackles are an accomplished family, not as accomplished as Hardbrooms. You’d be marrying into a noble family Miss Cackle, is that your goal?”

Hecate feared the peace wouldn’t last too long. “Ada,” she said, trying to make her stop, before the witch would give an answer. She wanted to leave before it could get any worse, before anyone could produce something so disgraceful, so humiliating about her, that they would make Ada change her mind about their relationship. Hecate suspected, had she gone to her family home on her own, she wouldn’t be treated with as much understanding. Appearing with an outsider, someone who wasn’t in on the intrigues going on inside the family, she thought she was protected from the eventual jabs from her parents.

Ada didn’t stop. She looked Mr Hardbroom in the eye and spoke in her most commanding tone. “I have never been more offended in my life. To insinuate, to accuse me of such a thing.” She could feel the adrenaline levels rising, but she remembered to keep cool for as long as they were at the table with Hecate’s family. She would only be uncivil if she had been challenged to a duel. “You think I’d care about the privileges, or rather burdens, that being nobility carries. I have your daughter’s love. I don’t care about anything else. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Hecate could hear the blood in her ears. She had heard Ada defending her before, but never in front of her parents. She didn’t notice her father walking away , nor her mother saying how much trouble she’d already caused. She didn’t see the faces of utter bewilderment of her family, nor her sister cheering for her partner. The only thing that didn’t slip her attention was Ada, who got up from the table and rushed towards the exit.

Hecate left as abruptly as Ada, only stopping to tell her sister she would message her as soon as she’d get back to Cackle’s. She found Ada by their brooms, summoned ahead of their journey, and walked up until Ada could see her, before she rushed into her arms and held onto Ada for dear life. Neglecting any form of caution, she transferred them both a great distance, into the academy.

Knowing how much it must have cost Hecate to perform such a spell, she made sure they reached their rooms in one piece. Drunk on epinephrine, Hecate was still up an about, but any minute she could collapse. Ada helped her to the safety of their bed and sat down right next to her. As soon as Hecate’s eyes were on her, she was afraid whatever Hecate was going to tell her wouldn’t be nice.

“Thank you.” Hecate had finally managed. Only when her voice creaked, Ada noticed she was crying. Hecate reached out to pull Ada close and briefly pressed her lips against Ada’s. She buried her face in the crook of Ada’s neck drowsily. “For standing up for me, for… for everything.”

Ada shut her eyes close, hoping she would be able to stay strong for Hecate, but she failed unceremoniously. She took Hecate’s face into her hands and pulled away slightly, to look properly into her eyes. “Do you mean it, Hecate? I thought you’d ask me to sleep in your old room, or something…”

Hecate’s eyelids were getting heavy and she sagged against Ada, who helped her on the bed. She smiled softly and loosened her hold, allowing Ada to lie down on her side of the bed. “I wouldn’t dream of that. You’re my _home_ , Ada.” She whispered, finally realising what it truly meant to her, as she was falling into slumber.

“And you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's unbetaed and all mistakes are mine.


End file.
